villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Smee
Mr. Smee is Captain Hook's first mate on his pirate ship and the secondary antagonist in the novel Peter Pan, and Disney's 14th full-length animated feature film with the same name. He was voiced by the late in Peter Pan, and in Return to Neverland and Jake and the Neverland Pirates. He was portrayed by the late in the 1991 live action film Hook. In the 2015 film Pan, he was portrayed by , who also portrayed Monsieur Thenardier in the miniseries Les Miserables. History Although an antagonistic character, Smee was not truly evil; he simply obeyed his evil captain's orders. In the book, he reformed after Hook died. Smee was a sort of bungler, though Hook still kept him as his second in command. In the animated Disney movie, Smee helped keep the crocodile that wanted to eat Hook away from his captain, and the crocodile seemed to listen to him. Mr. Smee seems an oddly genial man for a pirate; Barrie describes him as "Irish", the only nonconformist among Hook's crew, and "a man who stabbed without offense" – and is portrayed in the multiple pantomimes or movies of Peter Pan as a rather stupid but entertaining man interested in loot rather than Hook's more evil pleasures. Smee typically represents a humorous side to pirating, often portrayed as a portly man with a bulbous nose and red cheeks, although Barrie hinted at a darker side. When captured by Hook, every child in the brig loves Smee – he cannot lay a fist on them and does their darning – despite his belief that they fear him. Hook considers that Smee has good form without knowing it, which is of course the best form of all. He almost tears into Smee for this but knows that clawing a man for having good form is very bad form. Smee offers to save Wendy from the plank, if only she promises to be his mother – an offer she refuses, in Barrie's words, "Not even for Smee". Smee's position on the Jolly Roger is presented inconsistently (in a sense, it could be said that "no two 'Smees' are alike"). In Peter and Wendy, he is identified as the ship's bo'sun. He is one of the two pirates (the second is Starkey) who survive the final battle between the children and the pirates. In Peter Pan in Scarlet, he has moved into the Underground Home of the Lost Boys. He leaves Neverland by the end of the book and opens up a shop that sell souvenirs collected from Neverland. Film Appearances/Adaptations *In most Disney storybooks, Smee is said to be first mate (the position held by Starkey in the novel), and this would explain him being addressed as "Mister Smee" by Captain Hook, although some refer to him as the cook. In the Disney film, though it is never mentioned, he is indeed the first mate of the crew as he consistently acts as Captain Hook's assistant and right-hand man (though with varying degrees of personal loyalty). Peter Pan and the Pirates In Peter Pan and the Pirates, Mr. Smee (voiced by the late Ed Gilbert in an Irish accent) is Captain Hook's right-hand man. His weapon is named Johnny Corkscrew. He is small, but not very thick, has gray hair and pale blue eyes. His biggest difference from the other pirates is that he is often clumsy and not really able to capture one of the Lost Boys (as seen in "Slightly Duped" and "Play Ball"). ''Hook'' In Steven Spielberg's 1991 film Hook, Smee (portrayed by the late Bob Hoskins) and Hook's relationship takes on an almost intimate tone, at times even resembling an old married couple or a master/servant arrangement. Smee is allowed access to Hook's private quarters, is seen preparing meals for the Captain and even helps him disrobe before bed. When Hook threatens suicide, he makes it obvious that he expects Smee to stop him, to which Smee replies "not again". Hook also confides all of his darkest and most personal thoughts and concerns to Smee, seemingly exclusively. When Hook admits (untruthfully) that he wants to die, Smee embraces the captain and kisses him on the cheek to dissuade him. He also convinces Hook that they should try to convince Peter's children, Jack and Maggie, to remain in Neverland permanently by using his repeated broken promises and prolonged absences as examples. ''Neverland'' Bob Hoskins reprises the role of Mr. William Smee in the 2011 miniseries Neverland. ''Peter Pan (1953) As the narrator tells the viewing audience, the action about to take place "has happened before, and will all happen again", only now it will happen in Edwardian London, in the neighborhood of Bloomsbury, where George and Mary Darling's preparations to attend a party are disrupted by the antics of the boys, John and Michael, acting out a story about Peter Pan and the pirates, which was told to them by their older sister, Wendy. Their father, who is fed up with the stories that have made his children less practical, angrily declares that Wendy has gotten too old to continue staying in the nursery with them, and it's time for her to grow up and have a room of her own. That night, they are visited in the nursery by Peter Pan himself, who teaches them to fly with the help of his pixie friend, Tinker Bell, and takes them with him to the island of Never Land. A ship of pirates is anchored off Never Land, commanded by Captain Hook with his sidekick, Mr. Smee. Hook boldly plots to take revenge upon Peter Pan for cutting off his hand, but he trembles when the crocodile that ate it arrives; it now stalks him, hoping to taste more. Hook also forms a plan to find Peter's hideout using the knowledge of Tiger Lily. The crew's restlessness is interrupted by the arrival of Peter and the Darlings. The children easily evade them, and, despite a trick by jealous Tinker Bell to have Wendy killed, they meet up with the Lost Boys: six lads in animal-costume pajamas, who look to Peter as their leader. Tinker Bell's treachery is soon found out, and Peter banishes her "forever" (though she is eventually forgiven). John and Michael set off with the Lost Boys to find the island's Indians, who instead capture them, believing them to be the ones responsible for taking the chief's daughter, Tiger Lily. Big Chief, the Indian chieftain and Tiger Lily's father, warns them that if Tiger Lily is not back by sunset, the Lost Boys (along with John and Michael) will be burned at the stake. Meanwhile, Peter takes Wendy to see the mermaids. Wendy is considering leaving when the mermaids try to drown her, but things change when the mermaids flee in terror at the sight of Hook. Peter and Wendy (who quickly spy on Hook) see that he and Smee have captured Tiger Lily, so that they might coerce her into revealing Peter's hideout. Peter and Wendy free her, and Peter is honored by the tribe. Hook then plots to take advantage of Tinker Bell's jealousy of Wendy, tricking her into revealing the location of Peter's lair. However, his plan to kill Peter becomes a bit compromised when Tinker Bell makes him promise "not to lay a finger, or a hook, on Peter Pan". He agrees, and then locks Tinker Bell in a lantern as a makeshift jail cell. Wendy and her brothers eventually grow homesick and plan to return home. They invite Peter and the Lost Boys to return to London and be adopted by the Darling parents. The Lost Boys agree, but Peter is so set against growing up that he refuses, presumptuously assuming that all of them will return shortly. The pirates lie in wait and capture the Lost Boys and the Darlings as they exit, leaving behind a time bomb to kill Peter. Tinker Bell learns of the plot just in time to snatch the bomb from Peter as it explodes. Peter rescues Tinker Bell from the rubble and together they confront the pirates, releasing the children before they can be forced to walk the plank. Peter engages Hook in single combat as the children fight off the crew, and finally succeeds in humiliating the captain. Hook and his crew flee, with the crocodile in hot pursuit. Peter gallantly commandeers the deserted ship, and with the aid of Tinker Bell's pixie dust, flies it to London with the children aboard. However, the Lost Boys decide to return to Never Land rather than be adopted in London. Mr. and Mrs. Darling return home from the party to find Wendy not in her bed, but sleeping at the open window; John and Michael are asleep in their beds. The parents have no idea that the children have even been anywhere. Wendy wakes and excitedly tells about their adventures. The parents look out the window and see what appears to be a pirate ship in the clouds. Mr. Darling, who has softened his position about Wendy staying in the nursery, recognizes it from his own childhood, as it breaks up into clouds itself. ''Return to Never Land It is World War II in the 1940s, and Wendy Darling has grown up. Her husband, Edward, is sent to fight in the war. Wendy tries to keep her children's spirits up with stories of Peter Pan, but Jane, her daughter, has become cynical under the pressures of the war, ignoring the stories her mother tells and unintentionally ridiculing her brother, Danny's faith in them. Jane has promised her father that she will take care of her mother and family when he was gone. But when Wendy tells her that she must be evacuated to the countryside for her safety, Jane lashes out on her, and at Danny. That night, Captain Hook, still seeking revenge against Peter Pan, breaks into the Darling home, and kidnaps Jane while she is sleeping, believing her to be Wendy. Smee ties her up, gags her, and flies back to Never Land on his ship to use as bait for Peter. Once in Never Land, he drops Jane into the waiting tentacles of "the beast" (a giant octopus), expecting Peter to also be devoured by it as he dives after Jane to save her, along with Tinker Bell. Peter rescues Jane, and the octopus tries to eat Hook instead but Hook is rescued by Smee. However, the octopus enjoys the taste of Hook so much (just like the crocodile) that he decides to go after him. Meanwhile, upon finding Jane is Wendy's daughter, Peter assumes she would like to follow in her mother's footsteps. He takes her to his home to be the mother for the Lost Boys, but Jane refuses, because she is more interested in getting back home. They try to teach her to fly, but she fails due to her rather pessimistic outlook. The boys then play a game of keep away with her, resulting in her notebook being destroyed and causing her to lash out angrily at the boys. In her anger, she states that does not believe in fairies, which is a death sentence for all fairies, then storms off, leaving Tinker Bell to die until Peter tells the boys they have to make her part of the group. After Jane leaves them, she is approached by Hook, who tricks her with a deal. He promises to take her home and not harm Peter if she agrees to help him find his treasure. He gives Jane a whistle to signal him when she finds it. The Lost Boys search for Jane and eventually Peter finds her. Jane suggests they play a game of "treasure hunt". Peter and the Lost Boys show her the fun they have and she changes her ways. When Jane finds the treasure, she throws away Hook's whistle, refusing to help him. Peter and the Lost Boys make Jane the very first Lost Girl (as a coyote) and they celebrate. However, one of the Lost Boys finds the whistle and blows it. Hook and his crew arrive and capture Peter and the boys, but let Jane go as a thanks for "helping" them. Despite Jane denying that she wanted to help Hook in this way, Peter calls her a traitor for lying to him and tells her that since she said that she does not believe in fairies, Tinker Bell is dying. Jane, realizing it is her fault, rushes to the Lost Boys' home, and her repentant tears and renewed belief revive Tinker Bell. They both hurry to the Jolly Roger, where they find the Lost Boys tied up and Peter (tied to an anchor) about to walk the plank. Jane saves him and with the help of "faith, trust, and pixie dust", she learns to fly and unties Peter. Hook's ship is sunk by the octopus, leaving him and the pirates to exit on a rowboat with the octopus pursuing them. Jane return homes to her family. After Jane apologizes to them for her selfishness, Wendy and Peter meet again for the first time in over thirty years. Though Peter is disappointed that she has grown up, Wendy assures him that she has not really changed. Tinker Bell sprinkles her with pixie dust, and Wendy shows that even as an adult she can still fly. Peter understands that though Wendy has grown up, she is still young at heart and still believes, and leaves after one last goodbye. Jane and Danny arrive just in time to watch Peter flying away, and in time to see that their father, Edward has returned from the army. The family is reunited as Peter and Tinker Bell look on, before flying off back to Never Land. ''Peter Pan (2003) Mr. Smee is portrayed by Richard Briers . He plays a less significant role in this movie, but is still seen giving advice to the captain. ''The Pirate Fairy Mr. Smee makes a cameo in the 2014 film The Pirate Fairy. In the epilogue, he was seen being ordered by James into getting him out of the water. ''Hook'' In the film Hook Mr. Smee is played by the late Bob Hoskins and devises the scheme to kidnap the children of Peter (who has now grown up) and make Hook like him more than Peter. It is unknown what happens to him at the end. ''Pan'' Mr. Smee appears in Pan as a supporting character, before he became Hook's first mate. He is portrayed by Adeel Akhtar. Different TV Version In a animated child fairytale tv show, he appear has friendly figure, but still doesn't know what a mother is, until Captain Hook defeat, he seem to be the son of a widowed gypsies who live in a caravan, and was worried about his disapearence like every other parents wich all their sons dissapear, but they are all happily reunited. ''Descendants'' It seem to be the uncle of a auradon student, who seem to be African-American, but he is only mentioned by him when him and his friend wanted to take proof from Isle Of the Lost, maybe revealed that Smee is African American also. He has a son named Sammy. Videogames ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Mr. Smee appears in Kingdom Hearts as an inhabitant of Neverland, and is the only other human member of Hook's pirate crew other than Hook himself to appear in the series; the rest of the crew consist of Heartless. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Smee is seen with Captain Hook in Neverland. Smee appears to be Captain Hook's right hand man and also his only human companion. Smee assists his captain in the capture of Peter Pan and trying to make Sora and company walk the plank. The last factor that effects him is when the party tries to get Captain Hook to come out Peter Pan mocks Smee's voice. This shows that (obviously) Captain Hook has a lot of trust in Smee. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Mr. Smee and Captain Hook were transporting a treasure chest full of "light" over to Skull Rock but were attacked by Unversed, until Terra landed onto the world and fought the Unversed. Mr. Smee is then seen on Captain Hook's ship attacking Ventus and Peter Pan by firing cannons onto the Island. Mr. Smee is again seen on Captain hook's ship, attacking Aqua, Peter Pan and the Lost Boys by firing cannons. Later on he is seen with Captain Hook in the Gully with the treasure chest that the Lost Boys and Peter Pan had stolen previously. He- to Captain Hook's orders -opened the chest only to find it was filled with wooden swords, fishing rods and other objects that the Lost Boys and Peter Pan treasure. Then, the crocodile swam into the Gully and scared off Captain Hook, with Smee following. Other Mr. Smee is mentioned inaccurately in the movie Little Women; one of the characters, Jo, is a Dickens-fanatic who wonders if Laurie is a captive "like Smee from Nicholas Nickleby". The character she is referring to is called Smike and is a schoolboy from Dotheboys Hall who was constantly abused by the cruel headmaster Wackford Squeers. Mr. Smee is in the show from Once Upon a time when he helps Rumpelstiltskin to get his son back then he helps with Captain Hook Gallery Mr. Smee.jpg|Mr. Smee in Peter Pan. Jake Smee.png|Mr. Smee as seen in "Jake and the Neverland Pirates". Epic Smee.jpg|Mr. Smee as seen in "Epic Mickey". Mr. Smee.JPG|A plush Mr. Smee doll Smee in World of Winx.png|Smee as he appear in "World of Winx". Smeepf2014.jpg|Smee, as he appears in Pirate Fairy 7282230452 42811b9a16 b.jpg|Mr. Smee in Disney Parks Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-3051.jpg|Mr Smee in the 2002 sequel Lego.jpeg|Mr. Smee in Disney Vinylmation Mr. Smee Tsum Tsum.jpg Mr._Smee_5★_KHUX.png|Mr. Smee 5★ Magic medal in Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. Mr._Smee_6★_KHUX.png|Mr. Smee 6★ Magic medal in Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. Mr._Smee_7★_KHUX.png|Mr. Smee 7★ Magic medal in Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. Navigation Category:Book Villains Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Pirates Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:On & Off Category:Kidnapper Category:Peter Pan Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Elderly Category:Dimwits Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Scapegoat Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Minion Category:Tragic Category:Immortals Category:Self-Aware Category:Pawns Category:Remorseful Category:Greedy Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Parents Category:In Love Category:Conspirators Category:Criminals Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Non-Action Category:TV Show Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Outcast Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Homicidal Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains by Proxy